Azuncazunc
One of the most recognizable faces in Fubadubia, the demon lord Azuncazunc was once a virtuous being, but through the corruption of the interloper, Azuncazunc soon became a creature of unspeakable evil. He has been defeated twice, only to rise again, so many wonder if he will ever be truly destroyed. =Appearance= Azuncazunc is truly an awesome sight. At his full strength, he stands 20 feet tall, a sight which would put doubt in the minds of even the bravest warriors. His skin is blood red with much rippling muscle beneath, so much that he can effortlessly squeeze the life out of someone using just two fingers. His sunken eyes are a mix of blacks and reds, proudly displaying the partial madness that has weaved itself into the demon lord's soul. He wears a dull iron mask over his face, most likely to create even more panic and fear among his enemies. From either side of the demon lord's head jut two massive, yellow horns, which he will sometimes use to skewer foes, if he's bored. =Weakness= Nobody really knows what the demon lord's weakness is, though Zorken T.Humulschmunks claims he must have a weak point of some sort, otherwise he would be utterly unstoppable. =Allies and Enemies= Azuncazunc and King Fleshflayer are close friends, making a formidable duo. Azuncazunc Especially loathes Zorken T.Humulschmunks and The Chelaxos squad, for both have foiled his plans and driven him even closer to madness. =Biography= Azuncazunc has tried numerous times to take over Fubadubia, though he has been defeated each time by one hero or another. His first defeat Azuncazunc, having corrupted the Eee, launched a joint attack on Fubadubia. It is doubtful he would have fallen if the Eee had not been defeated by Sir Gerald Fubbanore. Although he was killed according to soldiers who had seen him fall, the demon lord was not dead. Anticipating his possible demise, Azuncazunc had stored half of his soul in the body of a young Azuncian warrior, who stayed back at the demon lord's fortress during the battle. As soon as Azuncazunc fell, the part of his soul that remained wiped out the soul of the young Azuncian and made the now empty shell his new host. When the Azuncians retreated back to their lair, they found a much smaller, but nonetheless powerful Azuncazunc waiting for them. His second defeat Azuncazunc chose to remain in hiding until he was powerful enough to once again emerge as the demon lord, so he left command of the Azuncians in the capable hands of his general. Then he enrolled in a school known as Nigma's Academy. The academy was in an entirely different world, across the sea, so they knew nothing of what an Azuncian was. Azuncazunc was able to come off as a brilliant, innocent student, a reputation he kept, until he reached the thirteenth grade. By then, he was much more powerful, and nearly ready to return to Fubadubia, but he was discovered by Zorken T.Humulschmunks. He was driven out of the academy, though he returned a few times to try and get his revenge on Zorken. Finally, in Zorken's final year at the academy, he confronted the demon lord for the last time and defeated him once again, knocking him off the roof of the academy and into the sea below. Azuncazunc would have perished then and there if he wasn't saved by a mysterious force. The strange, aquatic organism known as Nautelle saved his life and in return, the demon lord allowed himself and Nautelle to become one in a sort of strange symbiosis. Even with his newfound power, Azuncazunc had no desire for revenge any longer. Instead, he made the long journey back to Fubadubia, where he arrived to find his fortress under attack. A group of Red Skeletons was attacking his Azuncians in some sort of territorial dispute. Enraged, the demon lord charged into battle against the skeletons, who were quickly annihilated. However, Azuncazunc soon discovered that only a few Azuncians remained in his old fortress. The rest where nowhere to be found. His third defeat (sort of) Azuncazunc's general was one of the Azuncians who had stayed behind, and explained to the demon lord that the rest of the Azuncians had found a way to enter the lower void, which they planned to make their new home. The demon lord was elated by this discovery, and in one of his rare kind gestures, gripped his general by the hand and allowed Nautelle to weave a bit of her power into him. Then, he and the remaining Azuncians departed for the void. : Azuncazunc soon found himself contemplating his previous defeats in his spare time. He decided eventually that this time, he would let another do the work for him, without endangering his life in any way. Setting his sights on the Chelgeebs, he sent out Winker (though it is suspected that it was Nautelle who actually created the beast) to capture as many Chelgeebs as possible. Of course, The Chelaxos squad stood against Winker and eventually defeated him, once again foiling Azuncazunc's plans. His fourth and final defeat Azuncazunc was tired and weary of being constantly beaten at this point. Slyly, his partner; Nautelle suggested that she go out for him and try to corrupt the leaders of every major race. Azuncazunc had no better ideas himself, so he agreed. Nautelle first proclaimed that she required nourishment to regain her full power, which she had lost long ago. Agreeing, Azuncazunc and Nautelle separated, and the clever water creature fed on Azuncians until she was as powerful as she had once been. What Azuncazunc had not anticipated was that Nautelle had her own agenda. As soon as she was powerful enough, she turned on the demon lord, beating him and any Azuncians that got in her way down. Then she ran to the sea and once leapt into the water, leaving Azuncazunc for dead. : Azuncazunc didn't die. =Current whereabouts= Azuncazunc is suspected to still be lurking within the lower void, nursing both his people and his pride. Many foresee that once he has gotten over his losses, he will once again step up and create yet another plot to claim Fubadubia as his own. =See also= * Azuncians * Nautelle * Zorken T.Humulschmunks * The Chelaxos squad * Winker * Nigma's Academy Category:FubadubiaCategory:Tales of Fubadubia